


Waking Up

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The drugs work quickly, as they always do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The drugs work quickly, as they always do. From the moment Techie feels the pressure of the cold liquid entering into his veins, his skin begins to tingle, and the sensation spreads through his body little by little. He can feel his muscles relaxing, rational thought rapidly disintegrating into a mute tone of longing, of the need for warmth, for heat, to be touched. His mouth falls open with a soft exhale, and he arches forward, eyes wide and unseeing, seeking something, anything, to satisfy the thirst burning inside of him. His arms, raised above him, pull at his silken restraints, but they do not give.

There’s a hand in his hair, Ren, and fingers move down his cheek in an almost gentle caress. A thumb presses against his lips and Techie licks at it instinctively, takes it into his mouth without question as it slides into him, pressing against his tongue.

“So good.” Above him, Ren rumbles his approval, eliciting a long whine from Techie below. Techie wants to be good, wants nothing more than Ren, than to be touched, to be filled. The warmth spreads through every muscle and nerve, and the feeling of hollowness amplifies a hundredfold. Techie squirms, skin rubbing against the soft, silken sheets of the bed beneath him. Even the slight abrasion feels good against his feverish skin, and the tingling does not go away. He’s gasping, whimpering as Ren’s big hand press against his chest, thumbing at his nipples.

“You like that? Huh?” Ren says. Each touch sends an electric shock through Techie’s veins, and he jolts, sucking at Ren’s fingers even more urgently as his master slides a second finger into his mouth, and then a third.

The bed dips, and Techie feels a weight settle above him as Ren straddles him. There’s the sound of fabric, and Techie barely gets to glimpse Ren, already naked, his glorious cock hard and red, before a strip of silk is tied around his eyes, turning everything into darkness. He remembers, then, that Ren does not like his eyes. They’re inhuman, Ren said, filthy. Nothing like the beautiful sea green of the eyes belonging to the man Techie is not.

Ren’s hand is moving, and the loss of sight seems to make all his other senses even more sensitive. Ren abandons Techie’s nipples and trails his hand lower and lower down Techie’s body, and Techie cries out when Ren’s hand suddenly wraps around his erection. He can only suck at the fingers in his mouth, playing with his tongue, tracing the contours of his teeth, his body jolting as Ren’s calloused hand works its way up Techie’s shaft, and plays with the tip of his cock. Techie jolts, trembling, his oversensitive body unable to cope with the stimulation. There are soft, choking sounds coming out of him, muffled by Ren’s skin. Ren only laughs, a low rumbling chuckle that sends a wave of pleasure through Techie’s very being.

The drugs make everything hazy and muffled, and all Techie can think about is how good Ren feels. The weight of him, the feeling of his skin, the taste of his fingers, filling him like he needs to be. His asshole spasms at the thought of being filled, at the memory of Ren’s thick cock, bobbing there in the air.

Then, the fingers are gone from his mouth and Techie keens at the loss, his legs twisting against the bed. His arms tense and tug at his restraints, protesting and crying out for him to be filled once more. He is so empty, he needs it, he needs Ren, he needs to be filled and fucked and his legs are being lifted and there are fingers probing at his entrance. Techie sobs, mumbling.

“Thank you thank you thank you…”

“Don’t worry pet,” Ren says. “We’ve got the whole night ahead of us.”

Techie warms, relief washing through him at the reassurance. Ren’s hands disappear. Ren is not touching him anymore and fear and terror barely has time to fill Techie before the sounds of a cap being opened reaches his ears. Ren’s fingers return barely seconds later, and Techie jerks at the sensation of something cold and wet pressing against his hole. Soon, fear dissolves into bliss, and he is being opened.

Techie groans when the first finger enters him, clenching down reflexively at the sweet, delicious sensation of something filling him. Above him, Ren laughs, curling his finger just so, and it hits the part that sends white hot pleasure through Techie. He cries out, and grinds down against Ren, trying to fuck himself against Ren’s fingers. He’s burning from the inside.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this,” Ren murmurs. “Mine, all mine.”

A second finger breaches him, and Techie barely feels the stretch, his hungry body eagerly accepting something, anything, to sate his need. Techie gasps, and then he feels himself being lifted, a third finger pushes into him. He whimpers, broken sounds coming from his throat as Ren fucks him with his fingers. Ren’s lips are on his, devouring Techie in one hungry kiss. His mouth opens at the probe of Ren’s tongue, obedient, starving for the taste of him, of Ren. Techie wants nothing more than to have Ren like this, pressed against him, above him, inside him.

The fingers disappear, and Techie barely has time to mourn its loss before he is suddenly filled with something big and thick and so, so right. Techie arches off the bed, mouth opening in a wordless scream. He feels Ren pulling at his legs, lifting his hips just enough so he can pull out and slide into Techie a second time, and the slow drag of his cock feels just as good the second time as it did the first.

Ren groans, taking a second to simply breathe, with his cock sheathed inside Techie’s willing, eager body. Techie is mumbling, nonsensical words spilling from his lips, _pleasepleaseplease_ and _ohgodohgod_ and he begins to squirm anew, desperate for the pleasure promised by the sensation of Ren’s cock inside of him.

Then Ren begins to move.

Techie’s litany is cut off by a sharp cry as Ren grazes that perfect place inside of him, and then pleasure is the only thing he knows. Ren grinds into him, fucking him hard and unforgivingly. Each thrust sending wave upon wave of bliss through him. Techie can only cry out, his throat growing hoarser with each scream. Everything feels so good, so good, so right.

“You were made for this,” Ren says, in between breathless thrusts. “You were made for my cock.”

Techie keens, and nods, blindly, tears streaming from his eyes. His world is black, but it is full, the only thing he knows is the feeling of Ren’s cock inside of him, filling him, using him. It is a whirlwind of pleasure and light and _comfort_ that makes him forget how to breathe and how to exist. Sparks dance inside his veins and even the rub of the sheets against his skin sets him ablaze. Ren uses him, fucks him wildly like he is only a doll, a toy, and the pleasure builds and builds and Techie is whimpering and the world goes white as he falls over the edge.

Techie comes, spurting, just from being fucked by Ren.

Above him Ren grunts as Techie’s hole tightens in his moment of climax. Techie loses himself, his head lolling with each jolt as Ren continues to use him, uncaring. Techie doesn’t know how to move anymore, and he lies there, limp, as Ren pumps into him, telling him how beautiful he is, how good he looks. The drugs are still burning through his veins, and Techie feels himself hardening again as the painpleasure assaults his senses. It’s too much, but his addled brain tells him how good it is, how right it is to be filled this way.

He makes a sound, a soft mewling, as Ren’s hands run all over his body, as Ren’s cock continues to fill him and fuck him.

“You like this? I knew you’d like this.” Ren is mumbling now, his thrusts becoming more erratic. “You don’t know how long I dreamed of this. Of fucking you like this.”

Techie fades, and when he comes back to himself Ren’s hips are stuttering, and Techie feels something warm filling him inside. His cock is hard again, but he can’t move, and everything is too bright and too vivid and Techie blacks out.

He wakes up, and he’s face down in the bed, his ass in the air, Ren thrusting into him wildly. The drugs burn inside his veins and it feels good, so good.

He wakes up, and he’s bent in half, legs hooked over Ren’s shoulders. He weakly moves tries to meet Ren’s thrusts, and Ren pulls him in closer.

He wakes up, and he is coming again, choked cries breaking from his throat.

He wakes up, and Ren’s hand is in his hair. “You did well today, pet.”

He wakes up, and he his cell is empty again, his body is clean, his arms are tied. He is naked like he always is, and exhaustion is a heavy weight in his muscles and his mind.

Techie sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear enough, yes, Ren is madly in love with Hux and is keeping Techie as a sex slave substitute. Techie has no choice but to love it.


End file.
